Observing the Signs
by dolphin62598
Summary: Edward Cullen needed a roommate - he got more than he bargained for when Bella Swan moved in! Written for Ficawesome Gift Exchange-3some for Jessy Anne. AH/OOC


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: Observing the Signs**

**Written for: Jessy Anne**

**Written By: dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Edward Cullen needed a roommate. He got more than he bargained for! Prompt Used: You are surrounded by signs - ignore none of them. **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. http : / www . fanfiction . net / community / FAGE_3some / 93625 /**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the awesome Clarisa for betaing for me! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the song lyrics located within. Copyrights belong to their respective owners. No infringement is intended!**

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen was rethinking his need for a roommate. Granted, she was beautiful, sweet and she kept his shit together, but she was a fucking cockblock.<p>

_No that isn't right, _Edward thought. She wasn't a cockblock - she was repeat-sex blocker; although, he should be thanking her because some of the girls he brought home were nowhere near being worthy of a second round.

Isabella Swan moved into his apartment over six months ago and he was thankful for the reprieve in the monthly bills, but at times, such as this morning, he was not happy that she was running around the apartment in ludicrous underwear that had the words _Wanna Get Breakfast _plastered across her ass.

The previous evening he'd managed to bag the hottest girl he'd laid eyes on in a long time and she was currently snoring in his bed. He decided to get up and make a pot of coffee and perhaps a little breakfast to impress Georgia. Yeah, her name was Georgia and she totally fit the Southern Belle persona as well.

"Swan," Edward growled, staring at her ass bouncing around the kitchen. She was wearing one of his wife beaters on her upper half, but the extra material was tied in a knot at the small of her back. The little dimples above her ass peeked out and he swore one of them winked at him. He shook his head and groaned as he noticed the ear buds in her ears. Suddenly she stopped dancing and then started moving her hips in quick circular motions.

"There she goes, shakin' that ass on the floor. Bumpin' and grindin' that pole…the way she's grindin' that pole…I think I'm losing control. Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up. Hit the strip club, don't forget ones, get your dick rubbed. Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted shit face-ted."

Edward's mouth dropped open as Bella busted out some Eminem in a horribly off-key voice while swinging her hips and dropping to the floor repeatedly. In the six months she'd lived with him he'd never seen this side of her. He was torn between interrupting her and watching the show. Being the creeper that he was, he decided to watch for a couple more minutes.

"We about to have a party…turn the music up. Let's get it started…go ahead and shake your butt. I'm lookin' for a girl with a body and a sexy strut. Wanna get it poppin' baby, step right up. Some girls they act retarded. Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it. I'm lookin' for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say, every day she be givin' it up."

"Swan," Edward whisper-yelled, pulling an ear bud from Bella's ear.

"Jesus Christ, Edward," she squealed, holding her hand over her heart.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Uh…breakfast," she stuttered, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"Did you wanna put some clothes on?" Edward asked her grinning wider. "Not that I don't appreciate your ass because it's hot as fuck, but I don't think Georgia would be too keen seeing you running around here in those ridiculous underwear." Edward lifted his eyebrow, glancing down Bella's body.

Bella said nothing, but turned to face the stove and pointed to her ass. Edward chuckled and slapped her ass hard before walking to the opposite counter to start the coffee maker.

"So I didn't know you liked Eminem," Edward said scooping some coffee grinds into the filter.

"It's a guilty pleasure," she said softly. "He's got a way with words," she sighed.

"Really?" Edward asked, turning to face her and leaning against the counter. She didn't turn around to face him, but her shoulders slumped slightly as she nodded.

Edward's brow furrowed curiously. He didn't know Bella extremely well, but he'd like to think they were friends. She'd always been upbeat and happy. She seemed to be acting in an opposing manner today. He approached her slowly and leaned against the counter next to her. Her long brown hair blocked her face from his view, so he reached over and tucked the silky strands behind her ear.

"What's going on?" he asked, smoothing her hair from the crown of her head down her back.

"Nothing," she said quickly and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded quickly. "You know you can talk to me, Bella," he stated. She looked up and smiled, nodding.

"Thanks," she replied. "I made pancakes. There's enough for you and Georgia as well. I should probably go put some clothes on." She gestured to her bedroom and took off. Edward stared at the spot where she was just standing, wondering what could have her in such a sullen mood.

He resolved to think about it later and loaded a plate with pancakes. He doused them in syrup and poured some coffee before retreating to his bedroom. Georgia was awake and sitting up in the bed when he entered.

"Hey," he smiled. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Oh, I can't stay, Edward," she whined. "I'm sorry, but I have to be at the gym in a half an hour."

"That's okay. Maybe we can go out later this week," he suggested.

"Uh…sure," she murmured while dressing quickly. "I'll call you."

"Okay, I'll walk you out," he offered and she nodded, grabbing her purse.

They had to pass the kitchen on their way to the front of the apartment. Bella stood in the kitchen sipping a steaming cup of coffee. She offered a bright smile as they passed, causing Georgia to scowl.

"Who's that?" she asked Edward as they approached the front door.

"My roommate, Bella."

"Was she here last night?" Georgia hissed.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Why?"

"Good God," she huffed. "A little warning that you had a female roommate would have been nice, Edward."

"Okay," he said slowly, not really understanding why it was an issue.

"I'll talk to you later," she said before exiting into the hallway.

"Sorry," Bella said when Edward walked into the kitchen. "I should have just stayed in my room."

"No worries, Bella. I don't understand what her problem was," Edward huffed. "Be right back," he said and ran to his room to grab the coffee and pancakes he'd left in there moments before.

"Really I should have just stayed in my room," Bella said again once he'd returned. "I wasn't trying to cockblock you," she said.

"I know that. Honestly, if she has an issue with me having a female roommate then she's not worth my time."

"Well if she doesn't call you, I'm sorry in advance," Bella said in remorse.

"Really, it's fine. If I get to see a show like I did this morning every time I bring a girl home, then I'll be doing it more often. Who knew you had moves like that, Swan?" Edward chuckled while Bella's cheeks heated with a slight blush that Edward found very attractive.

"You're lucky that I've sworn off men, Cullen," Bella laughed. She was starting to sound more like herself.

"Are you doing chicks now?" he asked eagerly. "If so, can I watch?"

"You are so effing perverted." She shivered exaggeratedly. "I'm not doing women, Edward. I've just sworn off men. They're all lying, cheating assholes and I'm sick of the excuses and bullshit."

"We're not all lying, cheating assholes, Bella," Edward pointed out.

"Okay, let me rephrase then. Every guy _I've_ dated in the past six months has been a lying, cheating asshole. I need a break or I just need to have fun with no strings attached and no expectations."

"The second option sounds viable. How about I set you up with one of my buddies?"

"No thanks." She shook her head and set her coffee cup in the sink.

"Yes, we're going out tonight and I'm setting your ass up. You need a good and proper fucking and then you'll feel better." Edward winked and ran out of the kitchen before Bella could protest.

Several hours later Edward knocked on Bella's door.

"Time to go, sunshine," he chuckled. He didn't get an answer so he decided to give her five more minutes just in case she was in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she still hadn't emerged nor had she responded to his knocks. He didn't want to just barge into her room, but he wasn't letting her out of this night. He wasn't sure exactly what she needed, but he was hoping that a night out would cheer her up. This was his opportunity to have a good time with Bella and perhaps hook her up with someone that wasn't going to screw her over.

"Bella, I'm coming in," he said before turning the knob and opening her door. He regretted it the moment his eyes landed on her dancing around her room. It was a repeat of the morning's show, but her hips moved a little slower as Kings of Leon filled the room. The music was loud enough that she wouldn't have heard him knocking.

Black lace boy shorts hugged her ass in a delectable way. She had a matching black lace bra that pushed her breasts up enticingly and she was wearing her contacts rather than her glasses, which was unusual. She wore her glasses everywhere.

"Put your eyes on me and I know a place where we can get away. Just say I want you just exactly like I used to cause baby this is only bringing me down." Once again, Bella sang, but this time it wasn't off key and she sounded beautiful. He wondered if it was only Eminem that she couldn't harmonize with.

Soon she was slipping on a pair of skinny jeans that were tight enough to be a second skin. Edward chastised himself for not announcing his presence sooner as she turned and yelped, finally noticing him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not bothering to cover herself up.

"I knocked like eighty-two times, but you didn't answer. Thanks for the show, by the way." He smirked, causing her to roll her eyes. "Again," he added chuckling.

"Well since you're in here, can you help me with this?" she asked, pulling a corset top from her bed.

"Uh…what am I supposed to do?"

"It laces up the back. Just start at the bottom and tighten as you go up," she directed him.

"You're wearing this out?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why? Does it look horrible?" she asked, panic starting to rise in her voice.

"No…no it looks…it's very teasing," he finally said.

"Well I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," she stated.

"It's good I guess," Edward sighed as Bella pulled on knee-high boots with spike heels.

"Ready?" she asked brightly, grabbing her clutch, turning off the music and heading for the front door.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated on bar stools at a pub they both frequented. It was low key and hardly ever filled to the brim with people, which Bella and Edward both enjoyed.

"Marcus should be here soon," Edward said, taking a pull from his beer.

"Okay." Bella acknowledged Edward's statement, but kept her eyes on her beer bottle. She fidgeted with the label, peeling the corner back and smoothing it against the glass repeatedly.

"There are other people coming too," Edward pointed out, hoping to ease Bella's fears. "I actually didn't say anything to Marcus about hooking you two up. I just figured it would happen naturally if there's an attraction there."

"Okay," Bella repeated, downing the remainder of her beer then nodding at the bartender for another.

"He's a really nice guy," Edward said, trying desperately to heighten Bella's excitement. He knew something had to have happened recently to put her in such a funk. Taking her words in this morning about all men being lying, cheating assholes further solidified the fact that she must have recently had man trouble. It upset him greatly that any guy would play Bella like that. She was so sweet and would be a catch. He almost wished they weren't roommates so he could pursue her for himself. He didn't think that would be such a good idea since they shared living space.

Her heart-shaped face and long, flowing mahogany hair drew him in, but what really finished him off were her molten chocolate eyes. They always showed genuine warmth.

"Edward," Marcus called from across the bar.

"Hey." Edward waved and eyed the others spilling in the front door. Bella finally turned on her stool to see the approaching group. Her eyes lit up as she spotted her friend Angela. She was married to Edward's friend Ben so they frequented many of the same social functions.

"Bella," Edward called her attention to him and away from the group, "I'd like you to meet Marcus Hines." Edward pointed to the tall, handsome man. Bella smiled gently. "Marcus, this is my roommate Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Marcus shook her hand and winked. Bella grinned and ducked her head shyly.

"Where have you been hiding her, Edward?" Marcus asked. "Why have I never met this beauty?"

"Well she's been living with me for about six months, but you two have always missed each other when we've been out."

"It's a pleasure," Marcus said.

"Same here," Bella said.

Marcus turned to order a drink and Bella gave Edward a thumb up. Edward chuckled and chugged the rest of his beer. He wasn't sure if he was feeling good about Bella approving of Marcus or if he was jealous. Something didn't sit right with him and he didn't realize it until he was introducing the two.

Edward observed Marcus and Bella conversing from afar throughout the evening. At one point, he noticed Marcus eyeing the female bartender that had just started her shift. Bella didn't notice as she was speaking with Angela at that point. Edward had wanted to slap Marcus upside the head, but restrained himself to observe further. Robin, the female bartender, was a sight to look at so he couldn't really blame Marcus. If Edward had been in Marcus' shoes though, he wouldn't be giving any girl a second look. His attention would be focused solely on Bella.

Bella had approached the jukebox with Angela and a wad of dollar bills. Moments later, music was blasting through the bar. The noise level increased substantially as people started speaking louder so they could be heard. The girls stayed around the jukebox for at least twenty minutes or so and during that time Marcus had struck up a conversation with Robin the bartender. Once Bella approached him again, he quickly switched gears and focused his attention back on her. She finally dragged him out onto the dance floor along with Angela and Ben and a few other couples to dance to a generic pop song.

Bella wasn't the best dancer, but she could sway her hips to the beat and her arms went to her long hair, trailing seductively through the strands. Edward's pants were getting tighter just watching her move so erotically. After a few songs had played, Bella headed to the back of the bar to use the restroom. Edward watched in horror as Marcus approached Robin and followed her through a door behind the bar. Bella returned moments later looking at Edward curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you about ready to go?" Edward asked, trying to think of a good excuse to get her out of the bar.

"I'll probably go home with Marcus," she smiled.

"Uh…do you want to dance?" Edward asked her.

She furrowed her brows and stared at him. "Okay," she said, slowly following him onto the dance floor.

_Turn the lights off in this place and she shines just like a star and I swear I know her face I just don't know who you are. _

Edward ran his fingers down Bella's arms, slowly pulling them up and around his neck. She shivered at his touch as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. Her heeled boots brought her almost eye level with him for which Edward was grateful. They started swaying slowly, but they both moved in sync.

_Turn the music up in here. I still hear her loud and clear, like she's right there in my ear telling me that she wants to own me. To control me. Come closer….come closer. _

Edward moved his hands to the small of Bella's back, pushing slightly; her body arched and followed his as they danced. Bella's eyes were closed as Edward's hands roamed around her back. He brought their bodies closer together and moved them in a twisting motion closer to the floor then brought them back up. They were so close, their noses were touching. Bella rested her forehead against Edward's as they exchanged breaths.

_I just can't stop…I just can't stop. _

Edward sang the words to Bella softly as her cheeks brightened with her heated blush. He smirked as he sang the next part.

_And I just can't pull myself away. Under her spell I can't break. I just can't stop…I just can't stop. _

Bella watched, mesmerized by Edward's eyes and his soft voice whispering the words to her.

"Come closer," he whispered as the song ended. They stopped moving, staring intently at each other. Edward inched forward looking for acceptance from Bella. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed as she licked her lips. He groaned and brushed his lips with hers.

"What the fuck," Marcus called as he approached Edward and Bella's intimate embrace.

"Don't start." Edward eyed his friend with disdain.

"What does that mean?" Marcus asked in a sneer.

"I saw you go into the back room with Robin. I've been watching you all night and I'm sorry, but I couldn't let Bella go home with a guy that can't even keep his eyes on her and only her."

"Are you serious?" Marcus scoffed. "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing," he pointed out.

"Actually, I wouldn't. Bella is a very good friend of mine and I'm not going to let you play her. It's the last thing she needs."

"You don't know what she needs," Marcus spat.

"He doesn't, but neither do you," Bella finally chimed in. "I thought I could do a no-strings-attached relationship, but knowing that I'd be your second fuck of the night…yeah, I don't think I could do that. I'd rather go home alone. At least my rabbit won't betray me."

Bella pushed past both men and grabbed her clutch before heading out the front door. Edward raced after her and caught up just as she was entering a cab. He slid into the backseat behind her and grabbed her shaking hand.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"It's not your fault. It just further proves my point that all men are lying, cheating assholes," she sighed.

"I'm not, Bella," Edward stated.

"The jury's still out on that one," she said somberly.

"Why would you say that?" he asked softly.

"Would you actually screw one girl in the back room of a bar and then go home with another only minutes later?" she accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Bella, I'm not innocent and I haven't been for a long time. That being said, I've never done what Marcus did tonight. I could never do that to a girl. If there isn't a connection then I move on. If there is a connection then my attention is focused solely on her."

She nodded her head in understanding but remained silent for the remainder of the short ride. Once they were home, Bella retreated to her room silently. Edward sighed and decided to stay up and watch television for a while. He was lost in a mindless sitcom when Bella came out of her room with tiny cotton shorts and the corset she'd worn to the bar.

"Can you please untie this for me?" she whispered, approaching him slowly.

He nodded and patted the couch cushion next to him. Bella sat down at an angle with her back facing Edward. He gently ran his fingers up the stiff fabric until he reached the ties at the top. The corset slowly fell away from her skin leaving slight red marks. Without a second thought, Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bella's skin.

"Edward," she said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just…I can't help it."

Bella spun around on the couch holding the loosened corset top against her skin. "We're roommates," she cried. "We can't do this."

"I know," Edward nodded reluctantly.

"I can't do this," she murmured sadly.

"I know," Edward agreed again.

"This…we can't do this," she repeated, looking at the floor.

"Bella, I know that we're roommates and having sex probably wouldn't be a good idea, but I'm not going to lie. I find you incredibly attractive and I have since the first time I saw you. You're beautiful and watching Marcus tonight made me realize that I want a shot with you. I want to show you that all men aren't assholes. Not all of us are pigs."

"Well since it's confession time, I think I've got some stuff to tell you," Bella breathed, leaning back against the couch. "I've had a giant crush on you since we met to talk about the room you had for rent." She let out a whoosh of air, visibly relaxing with the confession.

"You do?"

"I do." Bella nodded.

"How did I never know this?" he mumbled to himself.

"Men are oblivious," Bella snorted, smirking slightly. "The signs have been here all along."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked in a huff.

"How many times have I made you breakfast or lunch or dinner?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh…" Edward stuttered.

"Your laundry is always done and the apartment is clean. You never forget stuff when you leave for work because I always make sure you have everything."

"I just figured that's how you were," Edward admitted sheepishly.

"I did all that stuff because I care, Edward. I care about you and I guess doing things for you was the only way I could show you," Bella replied softly.

Edward scrambled across the couch and cupped Bella's cheeks, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue slipped out and traced the seam of her lips, silently asking her to open up to him. He wanted to give their budding feelings a chance. He didn't care that they were roommates. If things went south then he'd move out and let her have the apartment.

Bella opened her mouth slightly, letting Edward explore her mouth. Sparks flew between the two as their kisses became more passionate and heated. Slowly, Edward removed her corset and slipped her bra away from her skin.

Her skin was perfectly smooth and flawless, causing Edward's mouth to water in anticipation. Bella wasn't hesitating at all as she yanked on Edward's shirt and fumbled with the button on his pants.

"Bedroom," Bella huffed impatiently, causing Edward to chuckle.

"_My _bedroom," Edward clarified with a chuckle.

"Why?" Bella scoffed, taken aback at his soft demand.

"My bed is bigger," he pointed out.

"How many women have you had in that bed?" she asked, her eyebrow quirked in question. Edward exhaled slowly and shook his head.

"Your bed then," he stated. Bella nodded with a smile, dragging him to her room by his hand.

Edward followed Bella willingly and laid her down once they reached the bed. Urgently he crushed his lips against hers, groaning softly as she immediately opened to him. Clothes were shed quickly; the only sound that could be heard in the apartment was moaning and grunting as Edward and Bella made love.

Months passed by quickly with the relationship between Bella and Edward blossoming into a beautiful union of two people absolutely smitten with each other.

"Bella, come in here for a moment," Edward called from the bedroom which used to be Bella's. They'd started sharing a bedroom several weeks ago and Bella wasn't sure what to do with the extra bedroom.

Bella entered her old bedroom and tears immediately gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"It's for you," he whispered and gestured around the room with his arms. He'd turned the bedroom into a mock office and library complete with floor to ceiling shelves and a beautiful mahogany desk in the corner.

"It's beautiful," she murmured through her tears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned widely and approached slowly pulling her into his arms.

Bella continued to leave signs all around the apartment every single day for Edward. She showed her love through her daily signs. Edward reciprocated with a passion so fierce to prove that her signs were not ignored. She had become the most important part of his life and he hers as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading! :) I enjoyed writing it! <strong>


End file.
